The joint use by one and the same force of transmission networks and of jammers (or of networks of jammers) in a theatre of operations in the broad sense, and particularly in terrestrial convoys, in flights of aircraft and in squadrons of ships, is often greatly penalized by the absence of precise control of the effects induced by the jammer or jammers on the transmission post or posts of the network or networks of the force.
The technical problem to be solved for the jointly used transmission networks and the jammers is to limit the fratricidal effects of the jammers on the transmission posts, while guaranteeing a minimum of effectiveness of the jamming on the targets or on the sectors of interest of the theatre.
A first optimization method described in the applicant's patent application FR 11 03578 relies on setting up closed-loop centralized control. This method addresses the problem by resorting to a master station for the jammers, this possibly not being appropriate for all technico-operational situations. A need currently exists for a method that solves the technical problem in open-loop, implementing decentralized decisions at the level of each transmitting and receiving station.